This invention relates generally to restraining and confining devices and more particularly, to a portable physical restraint and confinement device for humans and animals.
The need for devices which restrain and confine animals, including humans, to within a specified boundary has been long known. When used with humans, such restraint and confinement devices are often used for punishment, protection, and to prevent escape. When used for animals, these devices are typically used for behavior training, to prevent escape, to limit mobility within a residence or business, and as an exercise device.
Jail cells, cages, and similar enclosures have been used for hundreds of years to confine humans. Other devices such as a heavy ball and chain have also been used. These devices, while effective at confining humans have numerous disadvantages. In particular, none of these devices are conveniently portable.
In fact, most conventional portable confinement devices available for use with humans are solely restraint devices. These devices, including hand cuffs or other shackle type devices, merely restrain mobility. However, even if a person has their hands restrained and their feet or legs restrained, the person may still be able to roll, hop or otherwise move, escape or cause other problems. In addition, the person retains sufficient mobility to injure another person as well as themselves.
The use of multiple shackle-type devices with a confining chain or chain gang type system has also been used for the restraint and confinement of large groups of persons. However, these devices have similar disadvantages to the restraint devices previously described. In addition, these systems commonly connect a potentially large number of people who can commonly see and communicate with each other as well as their environment. This communication and potential for common action is particularly dangerous because a number of the commonly confined people could act in unison. Also, a chain gain makes it very difficult to isolate individuals. This limits their application to generally low-risk type environments and situations. Thus, there is a need for a portable confinement device which safely confines a person within a fixed boundary. There is also a need for such a device which can safely confine a large number of people in any situation, such as during riot control.
Cages, fenced areas and tether systems have commonly been used to confine animals over the years. These systems are effective at restraining and confining animals, as well as humans, but have also numerous disadvantages. In particular, most of these devices are not generally portable. In addition, these devices can be dangerous as well as cruel to the subject animal.
More recently, portable animal enclosures have become available for use with domestic animals such as household pets. These enclosures or small cages are commonly used when travelling or otherwise transporting the pet. However, these portable enclosures are typically very small and lightweight so as to only be usable with very small pet. In addition, the devices are often considered cruel if used for more than immediate transportation or for other than short durations.
Other types of portable restraining devices have also recently become available for use with household pets. These devices are designed to provide a confined area in which the pet can freely move. In addition, some of these device contain feeding and toilet areas. However, these devices generally require a large flat rectangular floor area on which they must be placed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,029, issued to Pillsbury discloses an animal exercising device. This device comprises a platform of rigid sheets arranged to lie flat or to overlie one another. A housing is mounted on the platform which encloses an electric motor arranged to power a shaft and attached cantilever structure. A leash is attached at one end to the cantilever and to the animal at the other end. When the motor is energized, the animal is forced to exercise in a circular pattern around the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,129, issued to Ruplen, discloses an animal platform comprising a number of overlapping platform pieces pivoted together to form a main platform. A sleeping station having a fixed sleeping blanket and a removable toilet station are also provided to fit within the platform boundary. A centrally located tether is used to restrain the animal to within the platform boundary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,174, issued to Etkin, discloses a pet trainer for the toilet training of small household pets. The trainer comprises a rectangular flat panel surrounded by a raised peripheral lip. The panel is sized to receive a sheet of unfolded newspaper. The pet is retained within the peripheral lip of the panel by a centrally located tether which is connected to the collar of the pet.
Thus, there is a need for a confinement device which can safely confine an animal, including a human, within a fixed boundary and is very portable. There is also a need for such a device which is useable in a number of differing locations. There is also a need for such a device which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention satisfies the need for a restraint and confinement device which can safely confine an animal, including a human, within a fixed boundary by providing a device having a base which defines the fixed boundary and at least one securement device for retaining the animal, including the human, within the fixed boundary. By confining the animal within the periphery of the base, the animal""s weight helps to retain the base of the confinement device in place. By adjusting the size and shape of the base, the confinement device of the present invention is adaptable for use at a number of different locations, as well as with differing types and sizes of animals.
The present invention in generally directed to a portable restraint and confinement device for confining an animal within a fixed boundary. The device comprises a first base panel which has an outer perimeter defining a fixed boundary. A first end of a securement strap is attached to a junction point secured in the center of the first base panel while the second end remains extendable outwardly a short distance from the junction point. An attachment device is connected to the second end of the securement strap and is secured to the animal or to a harness on the animal. In this way, the animal is confined within the fixed boundary by the securement strap.
In another broad aspect of the present invention, the portable restraint and confinement device includes a second base panel which is removably connected to the first base panel. A second fixed boundary is formed by S a second outer perimeter defined by the combination of the first base panel and the removably connected second base panel. The animal, restrained by the securement strap is now confined within the second fixed boundary. Alternatively, a third base panel may be removably connected to the first base panel opposite the second base panel to form a third outer perimeter. In this way, a third fixed boundary may be created within a third outer perimeter defined by the overall outer perimeter of the first, second and third base panels. Thus, any number of additional base panels may be removably added to create an increasingly larger outer perimeter and thus, larger fixed outer boundary area for confining the animal.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the portable confinement device includes a base panel made from a flexible material. The flexible material may be rolled up to provide ease of portability as well as preventing injury or damage when struck. In addition, the flexible base panel provides a non-wear surface for the securement strap and a generally softer surface for the confined animal.
In yet another broad aspect of the present invention, the portable confinement device is adapted for restraining an animal within a specific location such as a conventional bathtub or other specifically configured location. The device comprises a base panel which has an outer perimeter generally configured to be placed within a conventional bathtub or other specifically shaped location. The base panel is shaped such that it easily fits within a bathtub but is not easily moved once placed. A securement strap is attached to a junction on the base panel at a first end. The non-rigid securement strap is generally extendable outwardly from the junction on the base panel. An attachment device is connected to the second end of the securement strap and allows for attachment of the securement strap to a harness or collar on the animal. Thus, the base panel fits within the bathtub and the animal is confined within the bathtub by the securement strap.
In an alternative embodiment, the portable restraint and confinement device of the present invention is adapted for confining a person within a fixed boundary. The device comprises a base panel with an outer perimeter which generally defines the fixed boundary. A pair of wrist restraining devices for removable connection with the wrists or arms of a person are attached to the base panel. The wrist restraining devices restrain and confine the person within the fixed boundary.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the restraining and confining device is adapted to include a pair of leg restraining devices attached to the base panel in conjunction with and spaced apart from the pair of wrist restraining devices. In this aspect of the invention, a pair of leg restraining devices includes a pair of leg shackles and the wrist or arm restraining devices includes a pair of handcuffs. In this way, the person is confined by having both their arms and legs restrained, thus preventing them from injuring themselves as well as others. The base panel, which generally supports the person, comprises a flat surface made in a generally hollow fashion such that a number of these devices may be stackable while occupying a minimum of space.
The invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, which was only summarized in the foregoing passages will become more apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the description of the preferred embodiments, which follows in this specification, taken together with the following drawings.